Rozmyślanie o śmierci jest rozmyślaniem o wolności
by Dehope
Summary: Po śmierci matki, która osłoniła syna własnym ciałem podczas bitwy o Manhattan, Percy załamuje się. Wbijając sobie sztylet Annabeth, nad ciałami matki i ojczyma, chcąc się zabić, jednak w tym samym czasie w holu Empire state Building był Posejdon, który chciał porozmawiać z synem. Percy zostaje uratowany, jednak popada w depresję, nie chcąc z nikim rozmawiać oprócz swojej...
1. Prolog

Po śmierci matki, która osłoniła syna własnym ciałem podczas bitwy o Manhattan, Percy załamuje się. Wbijając sobie sztylet Annabeth, nad ciałami matki i ojczyma, chcąc się zabić, jednak w tym samym czasie w holu Empire state Building był Posejdon, który chciał porozmawiać z synem. Percy zostaje uratowany, jednak popada w depresję, nie chcąc z nikim rozmawiać oprócz swojej przyjaciółki, Clarisse la Rue. Z pomocą herosów i bogów córka Aresa powoli pomaga Percy'emu. Jednak, gdy dowiaduje się, że ma/miał brata bliźniaka, który zaginął po urodzeniu wstrząsa nim.

Jak Percy zareaguje na wieść o swoim bracie?  
Czy Percy'emu uda się całkowicie wyzdrowieć?  
Co zrobi z uczuciem łączącym go ze złotowłosą pięknością?  
Jak Clarisse poradzi sobie z uczuciami, które czuła do syna Posejdona?

**Prolog**

Percy

Patrzyłem na ciała mamy i Paula. Wciąż nie mogłem przyjąć do wiadomości, że oni tak po prostu umarli.

Dlaczego oni? Dlaczego akurat oni musieli być wtedy pod Empire State Building? Dlaczego nie uciekli, gdy im kazałem? Dlaczego zostali i walczyli?

Opadłem na kolana i zapłakałem. Płakałem nad nieznanymi mi herosami, którzy polegli w walce, nad przyjaciółmi, którzy stracili życie, nad Biancą, Zoe, Beckendorfem, Sieleną, Kastorem, mamą, Paulem, a nawet za Lukiem.

Tęskniłem za nimi, ale najbardziej za mamą. Była najważniejszą osobą w moim, krótkim, życiu. Kochała mnie całym sercem, znosiła dla mnie Gabe'a, poświęciła się, gdy pierwszy raz jechałem do Obozu, uciekając przed Minotaurem. Byłem najważniejszą osobą w życiu, jej oczkiem w głowie, a ona umarła przeze mnie, bo mnie kochała. Nie pozwoliła mi walczyć samemu, nawet jeśli miałem ze sobą armię herosów, centaurów i trupów z Podziemia. Została na polu walki i zginęła od ciosu skierowanego we mnie. Osłoniła mnie własnym ciałem.

Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach.

Nie zdążyłem jej powiedzieć, jak bardzo ją kocham. Nie zdążyłem jej podziękować za to, że zawsze była przy mnie i nigdy nie zwątpiła.

Mogła uciec, zostawić mnie, dałbym sobie radę. Nie musiała walczyć. Była _śmiertelniczką_, a to moja wojna. Moja i osób, które należą do mojego świata. Świata _bogów i herosów._ Świata _mitologicznego_.

Co z tego, że wygrałem, skoro straciłem najważniejszą osobę mojego życie, tą najbliższą memu sercu.

Wziąłem do ręki sztylet Annabeth, który szczęśliwym trafem leżał niealeko.

Od tego sztyletu zginął Luke.

Od tego sztyletu zginę i ja.

Wbiłem sobie sztylet w brzuch. Poczułem jak tracę siły. Opadłem na plecy. Ostatnie, co zobaczyłem przed oczami nim straciłem przytomność to twarz moje ojca wykrzwiona w grymasie przerażenia.

_Żegnaj, tato._


	2. Rozdział 1

**Ostrzeżenie: Pierwsze rozdziały będą patosowe, angstowe lub, jak kto woli, depresyjne, smutnawe.**

**Rozdział 1**

**Annabeth**

- Powinnam być wtedy z nim - szepnęłam, patrząc na nieprzytomnego chłopaka, leżącego na szpitalnym łóżku.

- Nic nie mogłaś zrobić, Annabeth - powiedział Chejron, który siedział tuż obok mnie. - Nie możesz się obwiniać.

Nie odpowiedziałam, głaszcząc przyjaciela po dłoni. Wyglądał tak bezbronnie, leżąc tak tutaj z masą kabelków podłączonych do jego nienaturalnie bladego ciała.

Od dnia jego próby samobójczej minęły dwa tygodnie, a on nadal się nie obudził. Miał szczęście, że akurat wtedy jego ojciec, Posejdon, był na dole, by z nim porozmawiać. Nie wiem, co bym ze sobą zrobiła, gdyby Percy umarł.

Zanim przywieźliśmy go do tego szpitala delikatnie podleczyliśmy go nektarem, ale wiedzieliśmy, że Apollo nie da rady go uratować, a bez pomocy śmiertelniczych lekarzy się nie obejdzie, a on umrze.

W ciągu tych dwóch tygodni niemal codziennie widziałam Posejdona. Zielone oczy mężczyzny całkowicie wygasły, był nieuczesany, wyglądał jak człowiek, nie bóg. Jak wrak człowieka.

I wtedy też zaczęłam rozumieć, że nasi boscy rodzice kochają nas mimo wszystko.

Percy był jego jedynym śmiertelnym synem. Wybaczyłby mu chyba wszystko.

W ciągu tych dwóch tygodni także Clarisse często przesiadywała u Percy'ego. Zawsze siadała wtedy na krześle, brała jego dłoń w swoje ręce i milczała. Zawsze milczała. Tylko kilka razy coś cicho szeptała, tak, że nawet ja, czasami z nia tam będąc, nic nie słyszałam.

- Mam nadzieję, że się obudzi - szpnęłam, czując rękę Chejrona na ramieniu.

- Wszyscy mamy - odpowiedział mi.

**Clarisse**

Co dwa dni chodziłam do Percy'ego. Odkąd tego głupka nie ma w obozie czuję się tak dziwnie. Jestem taka pusta, samotna, a to tylko ten idiota Jackson.

Sama się zastanawiam, po co do niego przychodzę, skoro on i tak jest nieprzytomny. Jednak nie potrafiłam tego nie robić.

Percy wyglądął tak, jakbym mogła go złamać jedną ręką.

Odgarnęłam mu grzywkę z czoła, jednak szybko zabrałam rękę, wgapiając się w ścianę w kolorze jego oczu, gdy uświadomiłam sobie, co zrobiłam.

- Wrócę - obiecałam szeptem i wyszłam, mijając w drzwiach Annabeth, Thalię i Grovera.

Powoli uznawałam Percy'ego za przyjaciela, tak jak on zrobił to wtedy, gdy Annabeth została porwana.

_Trzymaj się, Percy_ - pomyślałam.

**Posejdon**

Miałem wiele dzieci, przyznaję to z ciężkim sercem. Ale to właśnie Percy był moim ulubionym synem. On i Tyson. Sprawiali, że moje serce wypełniała ojcowska duma. Duma z mojej rodziny.

Moje nieśmiertelne serce łamało się na widok Percy'ego. Takiego kruchego, bladego, którego niemal straciłem.

Rozumiałem dlaczego to zrobił. Kochał swoją matkę całym sercem, a gdy ją stracił załamał się.

Nigdy nie straciłem nikogo ważnego. Nie wiedziałem, jak to jest dopóki Percy nie spróbował się zabić.

Nie chciałem stracić syna. Nie jego. Nie Percy'ego.

- Kocham cię, synu.

**Percy**

Cisza jaka mnie otaczała była nie do wytrzymania, a ból jaki odczuwałem doprowadzał mnie do szaleństwa.

_Czy po śmierci nie powinienem niczego nie czuć?_

Zrozumiałem dopiero po chwili. Byłem taki beznadziejny, że nawet zabić się nie potrafiłem.

- Kocham cię, synu - usłyszałem.

_Ja ciebie też, tato._


	3. Rozdział 2

**Oikoo - **Wbicie sobie sztyletu w brzuch, jest śmiertelne, jak zapewne wiesz. Od tego się umiera, a Apollo miałby trudności z wyleczeniem rany śmiertelnej, a śmiertelnicy często mają do czynienia z takimi przypadkami. Jest wiele silnych osób, które po śmierci ukochanych osób się załamują i próbują zabić. Zauważ, że Percy przez wiele lat miał tylko matkę.

**Kokosz **- Dzięki :)

**Rozdział 2**

**Percy**

Nim się obudziłem czułem okropny ból, ale nie ten fizyczny, tylko ten psychiczny, który mnie wyniszczał. Zacisnąłem palce na kołdrze, próbując to wytrzymać.

Jęknąłem cicho, próbując otworzyć oczy. Gdy w końcu udało mi się to zrobić, ujrzałem Clarisse.

- Chciałabym, byś tego nie robił - usłyszałem jej cichy głos.

- Chciałbym móc umieć się zabić - odpowiedziałem słabo.

**Clarisse**

- Chciałabym, byś tego nie robił - szepnęłam, wiedząc, że i tak mnie nie usłyszy.

- Chciałbym móc umieć się zabić - usłyszałam cichy głos.

- Percy? PERCY!

- Nie drzyj się tak, Clarrie. Łeb mi pęka.

- Ty idioto! Wiesz, co zrobiłeś?! Masz pojęcie, jak ja się o ciebie bałam?

- Daj mi spokój - burknął Percy, chowając głowę pod poduszkę.

- Twój ojciec tu był. Codziennie przychodził i siedział przy tobie przez kilka godzin.

Brak reakcji ze strony Percy' ten idiota zawsze musi wszystko komplikować?!

- Wrócę - powiedziałam cicho i wyszłam, pozwalając mu pomyśleć.

**Annabeth**

Właśnie otworzyłam drzwi, by wyjść z domku, gdy poczułam jak ktoś na mnie wpada. Otworzyłam oczy, by po chwili zamrugać kilka razy z niedowierzania.

- Clarisse? - zdziwiłam się.

- Annabeth... Percy... - wydyszała.

Przycisnęłam ją do ściany domku, przykładając jej sztylet do gardła.

- Percy co...?! - warknęłam.

- Obudził się - powiedziała.

- CO?! - puściłam ją, oddalając się delikatnie.

- Obudził się - powtórzyła. - Nie chciał ze mną gadać - dodała. - Wydawałoby się, że nie chce z nikim rozmawiać.

- Kurde! - mruknęłam do siebie. - Idę do niego! Powiedz Chejronowi! - krzyknęłam jeszcze, zanim wybiegłam z Obozu i wezwałam taksówkę.

_Godzinę później..._

Spośród wszystkich odmian depresji, najłatwiejszą w diagnozie jest depresja reaktywna, wchodząca w skład grupy depresji psychogennych. Powstaje ona w wyniku reakcji na jakieś przykre wydarzenie. Najczęściej wydarzeniem tym jest utrata kogoś bliskiego. Poczucie straty, które owocuje depresją reaktywną, może być zarówno natury duchowej, materialnej jak i ludzkiej. Szczególną i najczęstszą odmianą depresji reaktywnej jest depresja w żałobie, która pojawia się jako reakcja na utratę bliskiej osoby.

Patrząc na Percy'ego widziałam, że on to właśnie przechodził.

- Percy...? - spytałam cicho, wchodząc do jego sali.

Nie zareagował, tylko podnosząca się i opuszczająca się klatka piersiowa i otwarte oczy utwierdziły mnie w przekonaniu, że jeszcze żyje.

- Percy, proszę... Powiedz coś... Nie milcz...

- Wyjdź, proszę... - usłyszałam jego słabym zachrypnięty głos. - Chce być sam...

- Nie zostawię cię, Percy! Już raz to zrobiłam i niemal przez to umarłeś!

Jego jedyną reakcją było przewrócenie się na plecy i zakrycie głowy kołdrą.

- Percy...

- Wyjdź! - warknął, patrząc na mnie spode łba. - Chce być sam! Sam, rozumiesz?!

- Percy, proszę cię... - wyszeptałam płaczliwie. - Nie rób mi tego...

Nie zareagował.

Złapałam go za rękę, siadając na krześle obok jego łóżka.

- Nie zostawię cię - szepnęłam.

_Jakiś czas później..._

**Percy**

Czułem się strasznie, nie fizycznie, ale psychicznie. Cierpiałem, bo straciłem matkę. Cierpiałem, bo jestem sierotą. Cierpiałem, bo nie umiem się zabić.

Chciałem być sam, ale nikt mi na to nie pozwolił. Ciągle ktoś ze mną jest. Tata, Annabeth, Clarisse, Thalia, Grover, Chejron... Pojawił się już u mnie chyba każdy obozowicz, nawet ci, których nie poznałem.

Próbowali mnie z tego wyciągnąć, z tej depresji, w którą niby popadłem. Robili wszystko, bym się uśmiechnął, zażartował, nawet ironicznie, albo by, przynajmniej, moje oczy były żywe. Nie martwe, puste, jak teraz, ale żywe, takie, jak przed wojną, zanim mama i Paul...

Zwinąłem się w kłębek, podciągając kolana pod brodę i zapłakałem. Nie mogłem poradzić sobie z ich śmiercią.

Zakryłem się kołdrą, głowę zakrywając poduszką, by nikt nie zauważył moich łez. Nie chciałem, by je widzieli. Nie teraz, gdy radowali się wygraną wojną.

_...my legs are dangling off the edge, The bottom of a bottle is my only friend, I think I'll slit my writs again I'm Gone, gone, gone, gone...*_

Stracony, tak właśnie się czułem. Jakby moje życie już się skończyło, a teraz tylko trzeba czekać, aż dusza oddzieli się od ciała i odejdzie do Hadesu.

_...My legs are dangling off the edge, A stomach full of pills didn't work again, I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm, Gone, gone, gone, gone...*_

Wpakować sobie kulkę w głowę. To dobry pomysł. Ostateczny. W razie gdybym nie wytrzymał.

**Chejron**

Gdy Annabeth przybiegła do mnie zapłakana przeraziłem się. Coś musiało się stać Percy'emu.

- Co się stało, Annabeth? - spytałem, najłagodniej jak potrafiłem.

- Percy... On... Nie chce... Ze mną... Rozmawiać... - wydusiła między spazmami szlochu. - Z nikim rozmawiać...

- Shhh, Annabeth... Percy jest silny, wyjdzie z tego...

_...So if I survive then I'will see you tomorrow, Yea I'will see you tomorrow...*_

Bo w końcu co nam zostało oprócz wiary...?

* - **Hollywood Undead - Bullet, **wszystko to jedna piosenka


End file.
